Patent Literature 1: JP 2002-107711 A
Patent Literature 1 discloses a display apparatus that includes (i) a liquid crystal display unit that provides a liquid crystal display using light of a first light source as back light, and (ii) a transmission display portion that transmits light of a second light source through a prescribed shape transmission portion to permit the prescribed shape transmission portion to be viewable. For instance, the liquid crystal display unit displays a vehicle speed and a remaining fuel. The transmission display portion displays an alarm by turning on the second light source when an anomaly arises in the vehicle.
A recent vehicular display apparatus has been required to display various kinds of information using a much smaller space. This leads to a request for a design to arrange the transmission display portion and the liquid crystal display portion to be closer to each other. Such a design involves a possibility of light leak. The light of the first light source used for the liquid crystal display portion may leak to the transmission display portion. The light of the second light source used for the transmission display portion may leak to the liquid crystal display portion.